Kyuis adventure, the shadow behind the destined, 2
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: This is Kyuis adventure, she enters the digiworld at the same time as the other digi-destined children. Only she doesn't make much contact with them. This is the corrected version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started on an average summer day. My mom didn't let me go to summer camp, again. She was afraid I was going to get lost or something, I don't know she was just weird. Of course I do get lost a lot. Like that time I got lost in my backyard and my mom, dad and sister spent hours looking for me. Of course they didn't know there was a hole in the fence leading to the forest behind our yard. That's where I was again that day, exploring that forest. Every day is a new adventure! I'd go around and fight monsters and defeat evil spirits in the forest. I was convinced it was the forest monsters fault the weather was so weird. It started snowing while I was adventuring! Then it threw two fireballs at me, I dodged them of course, but for some reason the fireballs were still glowing, Inside the snow!

I peared into the snow to find twin square things! "Wow!" I shouted in excitement. Then one started floating upwards it went above my head while I was spaced out. I had to jump to grab it! Next thing I knew I was pulled into a vortex and falling into nothing! Leaving the other square thing behind.

I awoke, or at least I think I awoke in a whole new place! Or it didn't look like the forest behind my house. I got up to look around, I think a little ball hopped past me but I couldn't tell. Whether it was real or if I was just imagining it. I continued to walk away from it, towards what I thought was a river. I looked into the water, to see my reflection. Oh good, at least I still looked the same.

At the time I was still 10 years old. I had a sort of ponytail at the top of my head but it didn't hold much hair, The right side of my hair was longer then the left and it had a purple hairclip with a star on it. My clothes wern't very ordinary. I wore a pink zip up hoodie with a purple undershirt. I had a black ribbon tied to my left upper arm and on my right wrist. On my neck I wore a purple ribbon with a bell on it and a blue necklace that was tucked into my shirt. I wore blue jeans that ended right after my knees and I wore purple and dark green stockings with red runners. I always carried my backpack full of emergency supplies and lots of food. It was kind of heavy but I was fast and strong so I could carry it on my own.

I kept staring at my reflection, something was different so I began checking things off. My eyes were still green, my hair was still the same, my clothes were still the same, I still had a very bumpy looking ghost smoke thing behind me. Wait what? Smoke thing? I jumped up and turned around. "EEP! FOREST MONSTER ATTACKS!!" I shouted as I flailed my arms around.

"Excuse me... I am no such thing" The strange creature squeaked. "My name is Mokumon. Pleasure to meet you" Mokumon said shyly.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Moku chan" I said scratching the back of my head. "My name is Kyui!" I told it. "Wh-what are you?" I asked it.

It stared at me before replying "I'm a digimon! And please, call me Mokumon" It replied with a smile.

"Digimon? I've never heard of that before.. are you a new animal? A talking animal?" I asked Mokumon.

"I've never heard of an animal before. Everyones a digimon here." He told me.

"Really!? Everyone is just like you?" I questioned.

"Yup! We're all digimon here! But not everyone is just like me, we look different and we have different abilities." He squeaked.

I giggled, he had such a squeaky voice. "I'm not a digimon though. I'm a human." I told Mokumon.

"Of course not. I'm your Digimon!" He shouted.

"MY Digimon?" I asked.

"Yup! And you're my human." He said.

We walked along the river chatting. "So where am I?" I asked him looking around at my surroundings.

"You don't know? You're in the digiworld!" He said happilly.

"That's nice.. but where exactly is the digiworld?" I said.

"Umm.. the Digiworld is.. in.. the Digiworld?" He replied.

"Okay.. so this world isn't a partof my world, at all? So then.. there's probably just one gateway or something, right?" I asked, trying to work everything out.

Mokumon shrugged. "I don't know. I've always lived in the Digiworld"

I sighed. "Okay.. so do you know why I'm here, Mokumon?" I questioned.

"That's easy! You're one of the digidestined!" He squeaked.

"A digi what now?" I said.

"A digi destined!" He squeaked again.

"Great.. and this means.. I have to save the world or something right?" I said.

"You would do that!? That's great!" He squeaked.

"Er.. yeah!" I thought about it.. hmm.. saving the world for real.. That could be fun. "Yeah! I'll save the world!.. is this world in danger!?" I said loudly.

"There's mean Digimon everywhere! So we have to be careful." He stated.

"Okay! Careful it is." I said, and I tripped.

Mokumon looked at me. "Is that the human version of careful?" He asked me.

"Uh.. no.." I got up and brushed my pants off.

We kept walking together until we reached a beach with a bunch of telephone boothes. I thought that if this was a different world that the telephone booths shouldn't be there, and I was afraid something bad would happen if I tried it, so I left them alone and we continued walking. We were still on the beach when we were attacked by a very ugly thing! I guess that was a digimon too though, and it did SO not look like Mokumon. It wasn't nearly as friendly either. It just suddenly came out of the ocean and shot water at us. I grabbed Mokumon jumped, dodged and rolled to safety.

"Whoa! What is that!?" I asked him.

"That's a Shellmon! They're not very nice though!" He said as it shot another burst of water at us.

I pulled Mokumon out of the way numerous times, we were extremly tired and my legs collapsed. I was breathing hard "Ru.. Run away Mokumon." I told him.

He didn't listen to me, instead he jumped infront of me and took the attack. "Smokey Blow!" He called. The whole area was covered in smoke, tapped my shoulder and we ran away.

"Shellmons going to be so angry after this!" He cried as we ran off the beach.

"Oh definately! Why are you worrying about that, let's run!" I shouted as we continued to run.

We both collapsed when we reached safety. "Wow..." I said. "What was that amazing thing you did?" I asked.

"Amazing?" He asked.

"Yeah.. what was that?" I replied.

I think he blushed a little bit. "Oh that was nothing, that was just my Smokey Blow. I'm your digimon, I'm supposed to protect you, Kyui." He told me.

"Wow.. that's so cool!" I shouted! I was so used to always protecting my older sister, Kero. She wasn't very brave, or strong.

My stomach growled, and then Mokumons stomach growled, or at least I think his stomach growled. I groaned "Man I'm hungry, where can we find food around here?"

We saw a dim light at the end of the woods we found ourselves in so we followed it. We saw a fire with fish on it. "Man, that looks so good right now." I said.

"Yeah it does." Mokumon moved towards it.

"Wait we can't take it!" I shouted. "Lets go get our own."

We moved to the other side of the lake where I hopped into the water and caught some small fish. I was used to doing that, of course. I did it all the time when I went camping in the forest. Mokumon gathered some logs as I prepared the fish, then Mokumon lit the fire and I set the fish up to cook.

We sat by the warm fire and watched the moon, I saw something that looked like a cable car that was lit up on the other side of the lake where we had found the fish. "Do you think there are other humans over there?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mokumon replied.

We were both too tired to explore. Oh well, it'd still be there the next morning, I decided. We ate our fish and drifted off into a light sleep, well Mokumon drifted off into a deep sleep, I never slept heavily.

I awoke to the beautiful sound of a harmonica playing. I was still tied but I crawled towards the sound to find a mysterious, young blonde boy playing the harmonica, he looked somewhat upset, so I decided not to talk to him. Instead I sat on the other side of the tree listening to him play. Of course I wanted to talk to another human at the time, but the boy at the time didn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

I fell asleep again and when I woke up again, he was gone. I don't think he noticed me there,well I hoped not, he might have been mean. Then again if he were mean he wouldn't have been playing such a sad sound, I thought.

"Kyui, Kyui!?" I heard Mokumons voice shouting desperately.

I remembered that I left him there with the fire. I ran back over to him. "Oh! Mokumon! I'm so sorry!" I told him. "I heard this sound and I cam over here and then I fell asleep" I explained. "I didn't mean to leave you here alone, really."

Mokumon giggled. "It's okay, I was just worried something had happened to you" He told me.

"Did you get enough sleep?" We asked each other at the same time.

"Yup!" We both replied, laughing.

It was still night time, but it was only early evening when we went to sleep. We noticed that there were big waves getting bigger and bigger moving towards us, they seemed to be bigger on the other side of the lake where I had seen that cable car. We decided to move away just in case a wave came and swept us away.

We kept walking and then winds picked up! "Oh great, it is a storm" I said.

"Not quite" Mokumon said. "Whoa! Watch out!" He added as we both jumped out of the way.

This big red bug thing came flying at us, back and forth "Whoa! Not another mean digimon!" I said as I ducked, but a big gust of wind blew me into a tree and knocked the wind out of me.

"Oh no! Kyui!" Mokumon cried.

The big red bug thing turned around and came to attack me, suddenly Mokumon had a change in his fighting tactics, instead of running away he ran right at the big red bug. "Smoky blow" He cried over and over again, trying to attack the much larger digimon.

Then, something in my pocket made a sound and glowed, I fished it out of my pink hoodies black pocket quickly. It made a louder sound and then Mokumon was wrapped in a strange light. "Mokumon digivolve to!!" His voice changed "DemiMeramon!" he shone brightly and then dimmly.

I opened my eyes again. "Whoa.." I said in amazement. That wasn't Mokumon standing there anymore. The creature now was like a fireball, he had stitches as a mouth. And he had blue eyes. His arms were very short.

"Hot Tackle!" He cried before tackling the other digimon.

The red thing cried out in pain as it was engulfed in flames and it disapeared.

"Wow! Mokumon! That was amazing! I would give you a hug but I'm afraid you might kill me!" I shouted happily.

"Thanks Kyui, but I'm DemiMeramon now." He stated.

"You changed your name?" I asked.

He giggled. "Yup, I'm a different type of digimon now."

"You look so cool!" I told him happily.

"Thanks. I'm tired again, I think we should get some sleep." He said as he led me inside a tree.

"I'm not even going to ask why we're able to walk inside a tree" I said "But I do want to know what that digimon was." I finished.

"That was Kuwagamon" He told me, and he quckly fell asleep.

I moved a bit further away, so I wouldn't catch on fire, luckily for me DemiMeramon was fire, and fire was hot, but from a bit farther away it was warm. So I was warm. And I soon fell asleep and slept peacefully, I heard the harmonica playing in the distance again. And I fell asleep thinking of the blonde haired boy.

I woke up the next morning feeling very hungry as usual. DemiMeramon kept me warm all night but now it was morning, and I couldn't eat fire. "So where do we go now?" I asked him.

"There's a Village of Yokomon on the otherside of the desert over there" DemiMeramon told me feeling confident.

"Alright, in the that way direction then!" I said pointing in the direction DemiMeramon wanted me to go.

We set off across the desert, there were no trees but for some reason there were a bunch of telephone poles, we seemed to be following them across the desert. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. "How far is this village again?" I asked.

"Not too far" DemiMeramon replied happy with the heat.

"It's times like these I wish I were made out of fire." I said looking enviously at DemiMeramon.

"I'm sorry Kyui, I forgot that you're not used to the heat like I am" He replied apologetically.

"Oh no, it's okay, we're almost there right?" I asked.

He looked at me and giggled "We're here now silly"

I looked ahead at the village. "Oh, so we are." I looked at him. "You're almost as hot as the desert is." I told him.

He giggled again as the little Yokomon came out of their village. "Hello! Hello! Welcome!" They said to us.

I smiled at their bubbliness. "Hi there!"

"Oh it's DemiMeramon! Thank you for your help last time you came! The smoke you emmitted made the bad guy run away!" They said. "Would you like to join us for our meal?" They asked us.

"That sounds great!" We said at the same time.

The Yokomon giggled and prepared their food. About half an hour later they came out with these little seedish things and some water. I looked at the food and then at DemiMeramon, who was eating his food graciously. I looked at my food and gulped . 'Well' I thought 'Mom always told me to try new things' I took a bite and discovered it was really good, I ate it faster then DemiMeramon. Finishing the food quickly and gulping down my drink.

After thanking them and telling them a couple of stories we said goodbye and set off again. I wasn't quite sure why we were travelling around so much, but he said he felt something bad coming from the volcano above, a bad that we could not be the ones to help them with.

As we walked we saw a factory, I hadn't eaten any of the food in my backpack yet, as we hadn't come to need it. I thought, that I would save it in case of an emergency. "That looks like a factory!" I shouted excitedly.

"What's a factory?" DemiMeramon asked me.

"A place where they make things! They might make food there!" It was a long shot but the more food we had, the better. And the more the chance we had to survive.

We made our way into the factory to be greeted by a machine like creature. I looked at DemiMeramon, who nodded and gave the other Digimon a friendly smile. "Why hello there Andromon!" DemiMeramon greeted him happily.

Andromon looked back at us. I thought something was weird, there seemed to be something sticking out of his knee, but I smiled at him "Hello, Andromon. I'm Kyui"

He stared at us a moment longer and then without any warning he attacked us "Oh not again!" I cried as we turned to run away, making sure to not run in a straight line. We turned a couple of corner hoping to get away when we came to a dead end.

"Oh no.. Well this sucks" I said. I bent down and spoke to DemiMeramon. "Okay, I'll create a diversion and you attack." I told him.

Before DemiMeramon had the chance to reply I started calling out insults. "Hey! Hey Metal head! Hey No brain! Hey stupid!" I called out running around him as he was trying to blast me.

"Fireball! Body Burn!" DemiMearmon was shouting while he of his attacks had any effect.

Andromon shot another beam above me making a pole fall down before my feat. He pointed his arm at me again and his arm lit up. He let the blast go flying towards me.

"No! Kyui!" I heard DemiMeramon shout. The thing in my pocket started going off again. It shone brightly and the light swallowed up DemiMeramon again.

"DemiMeramon Digivolve to" His voice changed like before. "Candlemon!"

He changed again I stared in amazement "Whoa" I said now he was like a candle stick. Except more lively and uh.. cute.

Andromon stared at him and this his arm lit up again to attack me. Before he had the chance DemiMeramon shouted "Flame Bomber!" He aimed it at the ceiling as Andromon had aimed his previous attack towards me.

The Ceiling over Andromon collapsed leaving him burried in a large pile of pipes and crushing one of his legs. Automatcially he tried to clear them off of him. "Come on!" Candlemon cried, pulling me along out of there "Before he gets up again!"

He dragged me along past the machines that I noticed put together and took apart whatever they were trying to make, it was too bad it wasn't putting together food, then I could take it off before the machine had the chance to take it off. I thought.

We ran quickly and we came across a tunnel we didn't look back as we turned quickly to get out of there. We found ourselves in a sewer. "Oh cool!" I said.

"You think that his place is cool?" Candlemon replied in disgust.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to travel in a sewer!" I squeaked.

"Really? I do-" He stopped talking and looked behind him slowly.

I looked in the same direction and squealed and delight "AWW! They're so cute!" I cried.

"No.. they're.. Those are Numemon! Run!" He yelled, taking my arm and pulling me along.

"What!? Are the mean? What's so bad about them?" I asked. They were so cute, gloopy and green!

Something pink plopped in front of us. "Oh no.." Candlemon muttered and started running faster.

I trailed along behind him. "What's wro- Oh ew! What's that wretched smell!?" I asked.

"That would be the Numemon" Candlemon replied.

Suddenly we were bombarded with those disgusting pink things. "What are we going to do!?" I asked.

"Run towards the light! They hate sunlight!" He called back.

"Now I wish I would have asked my mom to wash my clothes with sunlight!" I cried picking up my pace. We raced out into the sun and collapsed after making sure we were safe. We found ourselves in the arms of a gentle yellow bear. He was taking us back to what appeared to be a village of toys.

"Wh-where are we?" I asked as the Teddy Bear put us down.

The bear didn't say anything but pointed towards a large mountain. Suddenly we were in bubbles, I felt a warm feeling and I couldn't help but giggle as we were floating off towards the mountain the bear pointed at. We had been moved quite a distance when I spotted a black object spinning towards where the Teddy bear was. The object disapeared and there was a bright light that shone. The bubbles popped dropping us at the bottom of the large mountain.

We decided we would climb up the mountain, the large path gave us a lot of room. As we were walking we were attacked by a big, ugly Digimon. "Why are there so many mean Digimon!?" I cried as we dodged the large club it swung at us.

"They're not usually this mean, I swear!" He replied.

"Well this is just great!" I said. The much larger Digimon swung his club into the ground, causing some of the path to crumble. "Do something!"

"I can't beat Ogremon! Only Leomon can defeat him!" Candlemon told me.

"And Leomon is nowhere near here right now I'm assuming!" I called.

"I don't think so!" He called back.

"Great! Run!" I cried as we came back together and ran closer the the bottom. We spotted a small indent in the mountain and hid inside. Huddling together, hoping Ogremon wouldn't find us.

Nightfall came I thought I heard faint voices below, but mountains are echoey, so I thought I must have been imagining it. There seemed to be somewhat of a fireplace already in the cave so Candlemon lit it. "Lava Loogie!" He cried.

We huddled closer together for warmth, I wasn't sure that a candle was ever cold though. But he certainly kept me warmer.

We stared out of the cave at the stars. At least the Digiworld had stars, I thought.

"Hey Kyui?" Candlemon said.

"What?" I replied.

"What is your world like?" Candlemon asked.

"My world? Well... there's a lot of different people, animals and plants. We have lots of yummy food too! Oh and there's sports and t.v. , and movies and junk food and more food.. but then there's school. Ugh." I replied.

"School? What's that?" Candlemon questioned.

"Oh school? It's the place we humans have to go to learn. It's really boring most of the time, but you also meet and make friends and learn about people as well. It's important, I guess. But it's so boring to be there all the time." I told him.

"Friends?" Candlemon asked.

"They're the people you hang out with, have fun with. You help each other out a lot and protect each other. Sometimes you fight and argue but you're always there for each other, no matter what. Your friends support you. They half the pain and double the joy." I explained.

"Really? That sounds nice." Candlemon said dreamily.

"It is nice." I told him.

"Are we friends?" Candlemon asked.

"I don't know, are we?" I asked back.

We were both silent for a moment. "Friends." He said.

"The best of friends" I added.

The two of us giggled and drifted off to sleep.

We awoke late the next morning. We walked sleepily out of the cave and looked below, it looked like there were abandoned springs below us, someone had to have been there earlier. "We should check it out." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Candlemon said.

"Yeah!" I sat down at the edge of the sort of steep mountain and slid down slowly, grabbing onto rocks to slow myself on the way down. Candlemon followed after me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Candlemon asked.

"Yup! I do this all the time at home." I replied confidently.

We slid slowly down the slope until we were nearly at the bottom, and then I fell. Candlemon grabbed my thin arm and pulled me up so that I landed on my feet.

I laughed nervously. "Ah ha ha.. Thanks." I looked down.

"I thought you said you do this all the time." He said.

"I do, I just don't exactly land.. on my feet." I replied

He sighed and we cotinued on to exploring the grounds, finding foot prints, baskets and eggshells. "Always the same things around here. Trees, cliffs, trees, cliffs, trees, water, trees, desert, trees, ocean, trees, beach, trees, mountain, trees, hotsprings, trees, Re..fri..ger..a..tor?" I stared wide eyed at the refrigerator in front of me.

"I've never seen one of those before" Candlemon said. "What does it do?"

"Refrigerators.. cool.. and hold food!" I shouted excitedly as I threw the door open. Only to find that it was empty. I felt disapointment rush in. "Apparently this fridge doesn't" I looked at the eggshells around me. "Anymore" I finished.. I closed the door and decided not to let it bother me anymore. At least whoever ate the eggs was fed and full.

I heard the refrigerator make a sound. I turned and looked at it suspiciously. Then I opened the door to find the whole thing filled with eggs. "Whoa! That's a whole lot of eggs!" I said, happilly.

Candlemon looked at me. "And those are edible?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes they are! Very edible!" I replied as I took a pan out of my backpack. I knew it would come in handy someday. I only knew how to fry eggs so I fried them, letting them overcook a bit for flavour.

The eggshells had disapeared but I found what looked like dishes and chopsticks on something that looked like a table I took two of them and dipped them in the hot water being careful not to touch it. I drew them out to find they looked clean. I placed the eggs inside and handed one to Candlemon.

He stared at them suspiciously. As I dug into my food. He cauciously took a bite then ate it all in one bite. We didn't eat many of the eggs so I took the eggs that were in cartons and shoved them in my backpack.

"How do you fit so much stuff in there?" Candlemon asked. "Is it a bottomless pit?"

"Eh.. only half of one." I replied.

We continued on our way and found a cave at the bottom of the mountain. "That bear from before.. I think he wanted to climb the mountain."

"This is the largest mountain on the island though!" Candlemon said.

"I certainly hope so, it's so freaking big!" I said loudly. "Do you name your mountains?"

"Name them? It's called Infinite mountain." He told me.

"Great, with a name like that this could take awhile." I said.

"I don't think so, there's a staircase in this cave that leads straight to the top." He replied pointing at the staircase in front of us.

"Well that makes it a bit easier, do they have an escalator too?" I asked.

"An escalator?" He said.

"Er.. nevermind. Well, let's start climbing." I replied as we kept going.

We climbed the huge winding staircase, being careful not to fall. And after a very long while we reached the top. The bright lighd to be mid at stung my eyes. It seemed to be early afternoon, I looked at Candlemon who looked tired, we were both extremly tired even though it had only taken us an hour to reach the top.

We walked forward to find a large mansion in front of us. "Should we go in?" Candlemon asked.

I had already learned that there were no humans residing in the digi-world so I entered the mansion with Candlemon. We looked at each other and then at the huge building in front of us. We giggled and I squeaked. Finally a building! It reminded me of home, I lived in a huge house. My family was quite wealthy, after all.

We skipped around, well I skipped around, Candlemon hopped. Then, a faint smell entered my nose, Candlemon smelled it too, so we followed it. We were led into a huge kitchen. I was starved, he was starved and without a second thought we dove into the food, we had a food fight, throwing pies at each other and stuffing potatoes and salad into our mouths.

We didn't bother to clean up, instead we began to search, we came across baths, seperated into two rooms. "You take that half!" I said pointing to the left side as I ran into the room ahead of me, throwing off my mysteriously clean clothes and diving into the water. "Will you be alright in the water!?" I asked him.

"I'll be just fine as long as the flame on the top of my head doesn't go out" He replied.

"Good!" I said, as I sank into the water and relaxed.

Getting out at the same time, I dressed as I walked out of the room I only put my shirt on over me. We drowsily walked into a bedroom. For some reason we knew exactly where everything was even though we had never been inside the mansion before.

The blanket was warm and I was reminded of home. I thought of my kind, warm hearted mother and my older sister, Kero. My eyes welled up with tears. I always tried not to think about the things that bothered me because most of the time they made me very sad. I was pushing away the fear of being in a new place where I knew no one and there was nothing I was familiar with.

Candlemon came up, sat beside me and gave me a hug. "Is something wrong?" He paushed "Wait that was a dumb question.. what's wrong?" He asked me.

I hugged him without telling him what was wrong I asked him "Will you always be here with me?"

He hugged me tighter. "Of course. I'll always be your friend, Kyui."

We fell asleep under the comfortable blankets, warm and secure. We awoke only to find us surrounded by other beds, all floating around. There seemed to be other people on the other beds, but they were too far off for us to tell. I clung to Candlemon who clung to the bed post. We saw this bat like person standing on a destroyed building, and it took me a minute to realize that it was all fake, the food, the bath the only thing that was real was the beds.

We crashed in some very cold snow. We shot up right away, poor Candlemon looked so cold. We heard evil laughter, as we felt the ground shake Then the snowy land we were standing on split off from the large island, right before our feet. We scurried backwards so we didn't fall off the edge. Candlemon was freezing, I decided not to worry about getting back to the island for now, I spotted a cave nearby. I got dressed quickly and we headed towards the cave, I saw a something yellow and green drop, I thought it might be a branch so we continued walking till we came to the cave. Candlemon was collecting sticks as we walked.

We entered the cave and went in deeper, Candlemons flame lighting the way. He layed the sticks down. We were very tired. "Lava Loogie!" He cried, and he created a nice warm fire.

We cuddled closer together and we passed out again, too tired to think about anything. Crying tired me out a lot, and Candlemon was cold.

Awaking the next morning from a loud noise that echoed down the hall we were shaken, and afraid of being attacked again so we left quickly through the side of the cave. I looked at the snow and took an empty canister out of my backpack and collected some for drinking water later. I still wasn't prepared to use any of my food yet, so I kept it with me.

"What are you doing?" Candlemon asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm going to melt this snow so we have some drinking water for later!"

We heard the noise again, it sounded kind of like a sneeze but we decided not to take any chances. From the mountain we saw two large things that looked like monsters from the legends that I used to read about. Candlemon looked up one split off into another direction and the other came our way.

"Is that a.. Mojyamon?" He sounded happy. "A friendly little Mojyamon! Only.. this Mojyamon doesn't look so little.. or so friendly."

"Oh no. Another bad one?" I asked.

"I don't understand, Mojyamon is supposed to be friendly!" He called as we dodged an attacck.

"He doesn't look that friendly to me! Are you sure you're information is right?" I asked as we dodged again.

"I'm positive!" He yelled. As we dodged, we both landed behind him.

"Wait, what's that?" I pointed out a black pointy thing coming out of the digimons back. "Is that.. it looks like a gear!"

Candlemon took a closer look. "Oh poor guy he looks like he's in pain!" He called back.

"We have to get it out of him!" I was distracted for a moment and all of a sudden I noticed a big thing above me. "Nyack!" Mojyamon landed on me and pinned me to the ground. "Candlemon.. Mojyamons really heavy" I said weakly.

"Lava Loogie! Lava Loogie! Lava Loogie!" Candlemon cried as he shot his blasts at Mojyamons back, it didn't have any effect on the large Digimon it only turned Mojyamons attention to Candlemon.

Mojyamon leaped off my body and landed on Candlemon, punching him over and over agian. "No! Candlemon!" I shouted, worried.

I stood up and Candlemon managed to throw Mojyamon off of him. Mojyamon hit a tree and was knocked out for the moment. I ran toward Candlemon. "Candlemon! You're hurt.." I hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Kyui, I'm just fine" He told me.

"Don't pretend you're okay, I can tell you're hurt." a tear ran down my cheek as I spoke.

Candlemon hugged me. Mojyamon stood up slowly and then raced towards us. I hugged Candlemon tighter, wishing that he would be safe. I knew that he was weakoned then. The thing in my pocket went off again, it beeped and flashed wrapping both of us, although mostly Candlemon in light.

This time it seemed different as he was lifted off the ground "Candlemon digivolve to!" His voice went through another transformation. "Wizardmon!"

This time the Digimon standing before me was a bit taller then me, his skin was a pale blue and he had blue eyes, he looked almost human except for the skin color and the ears. His mouth was covered by a cloak and he had long blonde hair. His ragged clothing made him look mysterious, as did his pointy hat and purple cloak. He held a staff that looked like there was an egg that was supposed to be the sun or something.

"Lightning Lance!" He cried as a thunder cloud crossed over Mojyamons head and hit him with lightning.

I stood up slowly, nearly falling over and punched my hand up into the air. "Go Wizardmon!" I shouted, assuming that's what he would be called now.

He looked back at me for a moment, I couldn't see his face underneath the cloak he was wearing, but he nodded at me without saying anything. Mojyamon stood up again and came at me, deciding I'd be the easier one to defeat. He jumped up and I dived out of the way, he lied face down in the snow. I took that chance to jump on his back and try to pull the gear out.

Again, Mojyamon got up, trying to shake me off his back I held on tightly, the thing that went off when Wizardmon digivolved came out of my pocket, I grabbed it before it fell, holding onto the gear with one hand. Mojyamon was still trying to shake me off, I pulled my hand back up and held onto the gear with both hands. The little device thing made contact with the gear. Both shone and the gear sort of shattered.

Mojyamon shrank, with me still on his back so I jumped backwards making sure that I wouldn't hurt the shrinking Digimon. Wizardmon, broke my fall and pulled me up straight. "Thanks" I said, and he nodded at me again.

Mojyamon looked up at us, and as we turned to look back at him a bunch of little Mojyamon popped out from the snow.

"Thank you for helping our friend!" They said happily. The one that had attacked us bowed. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Oh that's alright." I said. "You're okay now right?"

"Yes, thank you again." They said, before walking away.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Wizardmon. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm alright." Wizardmon said.

"I'm glad." I replied, relieved.

"Hmm.. I seem to be able to digivolve for you without you having a digivice. It's quite strange.. even though you might not actually be one of the digidestined." He said.

"A digivice? What's that?" I asked.

"It's supposed to use your power and my power together and help me digivolve." He told me.

I took out that little thing that kept glowing out of my pocket again. "Is this what you're talking about?" I asked.

He stared wide eyed at it. "Y-yes that is it. Where did you get that from?"

"Umm.. It landed on the ground at home it almost flew away from me, but I grabbed it, and then I found myself here" I explained.

"Kyui, why didn't you tell me about it before." Wizardmon asked.

"Well.. I didn't know it had something to do with anything. I just figured it was a coincidence. I guess not though." I laughed nervously. "Is this a bad thing?"

Wizardmon looked baffled "No, quite the opposite actually. It's great!"

The small island shook. And I was knocked off my feet! I slipped off the edge of the island, which we hadn't noticed we were moving gradually closer to. Wizardmon pulled me up before I fell off completely. "Are you alright, Kyui?" He asked?

"I'm okay! Thanks, Wizardmon." I said.

He nodded and we looked for a change in the island. Then Wizardmon pointed at the land we had broken off of. "We're moving closer" He said.

I had completely forgotton about the huge island we had come off of, in the whole situation. I watched as we moved closer. "Well, we're moving closer but I don't know how long it'll take." I said.

Wizardmon just nodded, he looked as confused as I was. I gazed at the snow beneath my feet and got an idea. I bent down and packed snow together to form a snowball. He looked at me. "What is tha-" He was interrupted by a soft, cold object in the face.

He stared, at me, stunned. The look on his face made me laugh so hard. "Ah ha ha! You look so stunned! You should see your face! Ah ha ha!" I almost fell over laughing, when my arm got hit by snowball.

I stared back over at him. Then I grinned. "Oh it's on!" I shouted, as I bent down to make a new snowball.

He bent down after me and the battle begun. We each began packing snow balls together and hucking the snowballs at each other. I was about to win when I saw snow balls floating. "Hey that's cheating!" I cried. Then before I could make another sound a whole bunch of snowballs came flying at me! And I collapsed to the ground, burried under snowballs.

"Okay! Okay you win!" I cried. We both started laughing and he helped me out of the snow only to have us both fall over when we crashed into the land.

"Ugh, we sure do fall down a lot." I said, my voice muffled by the snow.

Wizardmon sat up. "You mean, you fall down a lot." He said.

I sat up and looked at him. "So we've been through quite a bit now, and I've been here awhile. But I still don't know what I'm supposed to do here. And you know, don't you?"

Wizardmon stared at me, for some reason he had a sad look in his eye. Then he sighed and told me the story of the digidetined. I listened intently. At the end he swallowed and said "But you wern't meant to meet the other children, nor come at the same time, the situation may be far worse then I thought, or perhaps you have a new meaning to being here." He told me.

I stared at him, feeling a bit guilty for being there without a reason. I felt kind of useless. Somehow he read my mind saying "I'm glad you came now though, after all I got the chance to meet you."

I smiled at him, and then stood up. "Alright then! There's only one thing to do!" I said.

He stared at me with a questioning look.

"That is!" I paused. "To wander around until I find out what I'm supposed to do!"

He sighed, and looked up at me. "I suppose that's what we are to do, then."

I reached out my hand, and he took it. This time I pulled him up, and we started on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wizardmon and I cautiously walked off the small, former island we had been on, stepping onto more snow, as we walked, the snow gradually faded, and we came back onto land."So I'm not supposed to make contact with the others?" I asked.

"I do not believe so." Wizardmon replied. "Can you do that?"

"No problem-o" I replied giving him a piece sign, and a wink.

"You're in a cheerful mood today." He stated.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Because I l-o-v-e you!" I said, making a heart symbol with my fingers. "You are my very best friend in the whole wide worlds!" I continued spreading my arms out, to show it more.

He raised his hand up and pulled his hat down more. I think he was blushing. "O-oh. I s-see" He mumbled.

I giggled and we continued walking.

We were walking silently when we saw this big flash of light come out from the distance and take the form of an angel! I gazed at it in amazement but then it disapeared. Wizardmon held my arm so I didn't try to run towards it. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud noise and another light shone.

"Whoa! What was that!" I shouted. Then I felt a very sad feeling, I put my hand over my heart and looked down. "What was that?" I asked in a much more quiet voice.

Wizardmon looked down as well. "That Digimon we saw, turned back into an egg."

"Oh no! Is he alright!?" I asked, concerned about the other Digimon.

Wizardmon looked at me. "Don't worry, Kyui. I believe he will be alright. He is in the hands of his digi-destined and that child will make sure that he is alright in the end."

I only nodded and we continued walking, then, my stomach growled. "What was that?" Wizardmon asked in a startled voice.

"Th-that was my tummy." I replied, slightly embarrased. I sighed and sat down, reaching into my backpack for the eggs we had taken from the fridge earlier. "Man am I glad we still have these."

Wizardmon got up and walked into the forest. "Hey! Where are you going, Wizardmon!?" I called.

A minute later he came out with firewood. He put them in place. "Thunder blaster!" He cried. A small lightning bolt came from his fingers and lit the fire. He looked at me. "You made the food we ate last time over a fire right?"

I giggled at him. "You really like my fried eggs, don't you Wizardmon?" I giggled more when he blushed and pulled his hat down again.

I fried the eggs over the fire, and we sat down to eat. I had kept the bowls and chopsticks we used in my backpack, incase we needed to them. When we finished, we walked to a nearby river and washed out the bowls. "Careful," He said. "The other children will probably follow the river as much as they can, as they may get lost. You do not have to worry about getting lost yourself, though. I will guide you and we will not get lost." He told me.

I looked at him, smiled and nodded. We packed up our stuff and set off again. I looked at the strange sky above me, it was much different then the sky I was used to seeing at home, but it was still the sky right? I reached up towards the clouds, and closed my fingers, wrapping my fingers around the cloud I imagined to be in my hand. Wizardmon looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I turned back at him, smiled again and shrugged. "Heh, the sky is so far out of reach isn't it?" I said.

He looked at the sky and pondered for a moment, he reached his hand out and did the same thing I did. Then he looked back at me. "Not really." He said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He walked over me and took my hand, he opened my fingers up and pulled my arm towards the sky. I reached towards the clouds, and he closed my fingers up. I looked at him. "Ah, I get it" I said.

I think he smiled at me, well his eyes were smiling at least. "See?" He said. "It looks like it's far off, however it's really in your hands, all the time."

I drew my closed hand to my heart. I closed my eyes and thought about my new friend in the Digiworld, and how much I wanted to save this world that brought such a great friend to me. I smiled and opened my eyes again. We continued walking, which is what most of our time together consisted of, walking, walking and more walking after that.

We were still walking when my digivice beeped, I took it out of my pocket and stared, it beeped again and then if flashed. I dropped it, startled.

An elderly man came out of the digivice and looked me right in the eye. I stared back at him, baffled. Wizardmon looked pretty confused too. Then he spoke. "Child. What is your name?"

I didn't know whether or not to tell him so I looked at Wizardmon for guidance who after a moment, nodded. "I-I'm Kyui."

The elderly man nodded at me "Fear not, I am not here to harm you. Merely to give you information. I did not expect you here this early. My name is Gennai. You're not supposed to be in the digiworld right now, however I cannot stop what has already happened, nor can I predict what is to happen in the digiworld."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I came here today to tell you about the other children have already left to gather theirs. Yours, however is a very special one. Your crest, is the crest of Empathy. But the crest itself does not lie anywhere but in your heart" He said pointing to my heart.

I looked down at my heart. "My heart? What does that mean?" I asked.

He looked back into my eyes. "You hold the crest of empathy, Kyui. And empathy is the power of understanding others. Which I believe you already have. I want you to follow the other children, to Server. But be careful as to not be discovered. I hope you are prepared for the hardships that await you."

I looked down at my feet, I wasn't concerned with getting home, at that time, I don't think I ever was during my journey. Still what he said made me a bit afraid. Instead of turning him down, I looked him in the eye and I said "Bring it on."

He nodded at me. "Wizardmon."

Wizardmon looked at him.

"You know your way, correct?" He asked.

Wizardmon nodded at him.

"Good then, you know what to do." He put his holographic hand on Wizardmons shoulder and whispered something to him. "Stay safe, you two" He said, before disapearing back into the digivice.

I looked at Wizardmon, who was already staring at me. Then I looked back at the digivice. We were silent for a moment then I said. "Huh.. I guess we do have Digimon in my world."

"What do you mean?" Wizardmon asked, curiously.

I pondered for a second. "Yeah.. I didn't know old men were Digimon."

He laughed, shortly. "So to where now?" I asked.

"To server" He replied.

"Where's that?"

"Across the ocean, to a different continent." He said, and he pointed in the direction of the ocean.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"You'll see, but for now, we walk." He told me.

I groaned. "Even more walking?" I liked walking but this was probably more walking then I had ever done in my entire life.

He chuckled. "I thought you were prepared." He said.

"I am!" I replied, and I stubbornly walked ahead of him.

"That's the wrong direction, Kyui." He said chuckling again.

I punched my hand into the air. "I knew that! I was just.. just.." I tried to think of something to say. "Coming to admire this lovely tree over here" I said stroking the tree in front of me.

I seemed to be on a roll today because he laughed at me again. I turned around and walked in the right direction this time, and he followed.

We walked for hours. "So, I'm supposed to find some kind of.. crest or Empathy? And some tag?" I asked.

"That is correct" He replied. "Oh! I forgot.." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a necklace thingy that had a yellow case thing at the end. "I believe this is your tag." He said.

I took it from his hand and stared at it, then put it around my neck. "So now all we have to do is find that crest, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is also correct." He replied.

Having a crest sounded so cool! The thought of it made me happy.. "Crest of Empathy.." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I started to skip and hum. He had to jog a bit to keep up with me.

We finally reached the waters edge. There was a big whale like Digimon that was swimming away. I looked at Wizardmon. "Okay so how are we going to get across?" I asked

"Watch." He replied.

I looked out into the ocean, expecting something to happen, when I realized I was directly it. I looked down and nearly panicked. Before I noticed it was Wizardmons magic, allowing us to fly. I smiled, excited. "Woooow! I'm flying!" I said, losing balance in the air.

Wizardmon chuckled. "Lean forwards." He told me.

I did as he told me, and I sailed forwards faster. I got used to flying fairly quickly. I loved it, I felt the wind brushing across my cheeks, and it was the most amazing thing ever. I moved upwards, and then downwards again, to run my hands across the waters top, the water jumped to all sides. I rose up a bit and spread my arms out.

"This is amazing!" I shouted, happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this so much." Wizardmon replied.

"Thanks Wizardmon. You're the best!" I called out.

Wizardmon pulled his hat down a bit, and didn't reply. Some dolphin like Digimon jumped past us and dove back into the water, circling us, seemingly putting on a show for us. I giggled. "Wow! They're so cute!"

We picked up speed, a lot of speed actually, we sped across the ocean, I spread out my arms again like I was an airplane. This had to be the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life!

Finally, we reached land again. We touched down softly, which was a first for me. The moment we landed I skipped towards Wizardmon and tackled him, he stumbled, but didn't fall. I hugged him tightly. "Ohh thank you! That was amazing!."

"Umm.." He said softly before gently pushing me back.

"Oops! Sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked.

He blushed and pulled his hat down again. I giggled and then turned towards the land. "So now that we're in Server, where do we go?" I asked him. "And that crest.. If I find it, it will help you to digivolve again?" I asked.

"We'll find out where to go eventually. And I believe will indeed help me to digivolve again." He told me.

"Will you stay that way?" I asked.

"No, I believe I will change back to how I am now, after my job is done." He replied.

I smiled. "Gennai said there's a Koromon village we should head towards, that's where the other digidestined are headed." He yawned.

Poor Wizardmon, I thought. We had been flying for two days after all. "Okay, we'll head off there. But for now, you deserve a rest."

"I'm alright." He replied stumbling forwards.

I had rested a lot, but he must have been awake the whole time, so that we didn't fall into the ocean.

"Wizardmon.." I pulled him into a hug and pulled his head onto my shoulder "Sleep now.. okay?" I said, worried.

He didn't say a word, he only collapsed and slept. I lied him down on my lap and let him rest. After a couple of hours I decided I would head for the village outside of the forest. I pulled Wizardmon onto my back and started off. Surprisingly he wasn't that heavy. Then again, I always carried a lot of stuff on my back, so I was used to it.

I walked for a couple of hours, my feet started to hurt, but I didn't give up. Wizardmon didn't wake up the whole time.

I finally reached the Koromon village. And I was greeted by a bunch of tiny pink balls with ears. "Hello, you must be the Koromon I heard about."

"Yup! That's us! One of them said." Hopping in front of the others.

They seemed friendly enough so I thought it would be okay to stay. "My friend Wizardmon is tired, do you think we could stay here and rest for a bit?" I asked them.

They nodded and hopped up and down. "Of course!" They said at the same time. They led us to a building and helped me to lay Wizardmon down on a bed.

I covered him with blankets and looked down at the Koromon. "Thank you, Koromon!" I said, pleased with them.

"Come with us!" A few of them said.

I followed, trusting Wizardmon to the others care. They were such cute and caring little Digimon that I had to trust them. They led me to a bath house. "You can relax in here!" One of them said.

"We knew you were coming, and that you'd be nice!" Another told me.

"Aww, thank you! You guys are so cute." I said.

They smiled at me. "Go ahead and take a bath" One Instructed.

"Alright then!" I replied happilly.

I entered through the curtains to the bathhouse. I took of my clothes and sank into the hot water of the bath. It was very comfortable and relaxing. I loved all the little Koromon, they were so friendly to me.

After resting for awhile inside the bath I got out, dried myself and got dressed again. I was pleased to find my clothes were washed and there was a hair brush waiting for me. My clothes were fresh, and I loved that feeling. I never thought the day would come where I would actually like having a bath and getting my clothes washed.

I brushed my hair out and put my hair up the best I could. My older sister usually put my hair up for me. I sighed at the memories and stood up. I walked out with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, kind Koromon!" I said.

"No problem!" They replied. "The food is this way!"

"Food.." My stomach growled, and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten in a day or so.

I followed them into another room, to find Wizardmon sitting with them already. He looked slightly uncomfortable when I came in. He must have been embarrased, I thought.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

He pulled his hat down. "Y-yes" He said quietly

I giggled. He was so easy to read.

The Koromon came out with large plates of different types of food, they placed a large platter in front of Wizardmon and I, and told us to eat.

A minute later the food for the other Koromon came out. We all dug into our food and finished in no time.

We all sang songs, well everyone except my shy friend, Wizardmon, of course. The whole night was a lot of fun, and then the Koromon showed us to our room. And we lied down for bed.

"They're so friendly!" I said.

"Yes, they are very friendly." Wizardmon replied quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He turned his head so that he was facing my bed, which was across the room. "Nothing is wrong." He replied stiffly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Hmm.." I paused. "You don't have to be embarrased, you were awake a long time and you must have been tired! And I'm used to carrying stuff on my back!" I told him.

What I said seemed to embarrass him more because he rolled over and didn't say anything else all night.

After staring at the ceiling for a bit I drifted off into a light sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a loud noise. I woke up Wizardmon and we left the building together, quickly, to see what was going on. We arrived outside to see little white balls, with red, mean looking eyes and huge ears, and big rabbit like Digimon, causing chaos and chasing our little Koromon friends. They were catching the little Koromon in cages and locking them up.

"Oh no!" I said. "We have to save them!" I tackled one of the bunnies.

"You're right." Wizardmon said as he held up his staff.

"Lightning La-" I interrupted him. "No! You can't use that one! You might hit one of the Koromon!" I shouted, remembering the Mojyamon.

"You're right Kyui." He said, holding his hand out instead. "Thunder Blaster!" He cried, sending lightning bolts at a bunch of little white things and the rabbits.

"Hey! Hey you little Pork Buns! Leave our friends alone!" I called.

The little white things stared at me. "We're Pagumon!" They yelled at me.

"I don't care what you are! Let them go!" I belly flopped on some of them, only to be tackled by the rabbits.

"Get off me or I'll cook you in some soup! You stupid rabbits!" I threatoned.

"We're Gazimon!" They told me tying up my hands.

"Once again, I don't care! Get off me!" I kicked them off of me and stood up.

Wizardmon was still trying to save the Koromon and blasting the Pagumon with lightning attacks.

"There's too many of them! I don't think we can take them!" He called out to me.

"Keep trying!" I replied, kicking a Pagumon away.

More Pagumon showed up and tackled Wizardmon and I down to the ground. "No!" I screached.

Suddenly, my digivice flashed and started to beep away. "What is it doing now!? I thought you couldn't digivolve again without the crest!" I asked Wizardmon.

"I-I don't know!" He replied.

The digivice was wrapped in a white light and then the little Koromon were as well. Some at the same time some after the others started to change. "Koromon Digivolve to!" Their voices changed. "Agumon!" Their voices echoed through the village.

They were all transformed, they wern't so small anymore. They were all little orange dinosaur type Digimon now.

"Wh-whoa. What just happened?" I asked, pushing the Pagumon off of me.

Wizardmon stared at me wide eyed. "That's not supposed to happen." He replied.

"Well it did, so. Let's fight these guys off everyone!" I shouted.

The Agumon came and stood beside me, fireballs forming in their mouths. "Pepper breath!" They all shouted at once. A lot of Pagumon were hit but much to our disapointment the Gazimon were unaffected.

More Gazimon came out of nowhere. We were all tackled by Gazimon and tied up. The Agumon fought back as much as they could but gradually they all changed back into Koromon. Wizardmon was taken down by a bunch of Gazimon and Pagumon, he was tied down as well, having his staff taken away.

I think they tied my ropes the tightest, because the ropes dug into my skin, they sat me up and made me watch as they put the little Koromon into cages and locked them up. We were carried into the cave of a waterfall, and were kept there for a little bit.

Hours later one of the Gazimon spoke of Wizardmon and I. "I think we should take them to Lord Etemon."

"Yes. He'll be very pleased with us." Another one said.

"And what is Etemon? A giant singing monkey?" I said. One of them hit me over the head, and I passed out.

I awoke in front of a large vehicle type thing pulled by what looked like a cross between a Rhino and a dinosaur. I looked up and to my horror saw a big yellow monkey, holding a microphone. He made a strange sort of laughish noise.

"You must be Etemon." I said.

"You recognize the great Etemon!? Of course you do, afterall I am the greatest of them all." He said, rather loudly. He seemed to be pleased that I knew his name.

"No, I just assumed so because you look like the most stupid one here, that it must be you." I replied.

"How dare you insult I! The great Etemon!" He said. "You need to be taught a lesson!" He kicked me.

I gasped, it actually hurt. Etemon scoffed, and left. "Uh-oh, you made him angry." One of the Gazimon said smuggly. I really wanted to kick that Gazimon right then.

The Gazimon left. I suddenly remembered Wizardmon. I looked around frantically for him, he was sitting beside me, knocked out. I blew into his ear a couple of times, he woke up and stared at me. He noticed the ropes around him, and didn't try to get up.

"Hey, Wizardmon.. In the last pocket of my backpack there's a knife, do you think you can reach?" I whispered to him, as silently as I could.

He nodded at me and silently unzipped my backpack pocket drawing out the closed knife. "Okay.. now flip it open" I told him.

He flipped it open, the sharpened knife glistened in the light of the small room we were in. He already guessed what I was going to ask him to do next. He began cutting my rope.

After a couple of minutes I felt the rope around my arms and upper body loosen, then I felt him begin on the ropes tying my hands together. This time he cut the rope more quickly and withen a minute I was free.

I cut Wizardmon free a bit faster then he was able to cut me free, I flipped the knife back inside and stuffed it in my pants pockets, in case I needed it again.

We got up at the same time and cautiously tip toed around. The place was very small, so it made me wonder where Etemon could have possibly gone to. He was nearby though, I could tell. He was shouting out plans for trapping the other digi-destined I had heard about.

I spotted Wizardmons staff. I grabbed it quickly. Nothing happened. So I handed the staff to Wizardmon. He waved it a few times then nodded. "Thank you, Kyui." He said.

Then an alarm went off, a bit delayed, I thought. Sure enough, even more delayed, Etemon burst through the doors to see us untied and Wizardmon holding his staff. His face grew very angry.

"Uh yeah... the bathrooms that way?" I said pointing in a random direction.

Etemon almost walked towards it but he turned back at us. "How DARE you escape from those ropes!" He shouted along with a bunch of other stuff I couldn't understand.

The vechicle shook and half of it opened up. Wizardmon took that chance, he held my waist and jumped out, using his magic to give us a soft landing.

Etemon looked furious. He picked up his microphone and started singing! I covered my ears. "You stink! Stop singing!" I cried.

"How dare you!" Etemon shouted. "Concert Crush" He shouted, before singing again.

This time Wizardmon was being affected, he seemed to be having trouble staying in the form he was in now. I assumed it was a bad thing since we were being attacked. Then, Etemon shot something at me. I was not sure what it was.

"No! Kyui!" Wizardmon cried as he jumped between me and the attack. He took the blow, full force.

He started slowly turning back to his previous form Etemon took this chance to attack him over and over again. I stared in horror, unable to move.

Wizardmon raised his staff slowly, weakly. "Vision of Terror!" He cried.

Etemon screamed, he held his head for a moment and then he called out "M-Move! Let's get out of here!" And he raced away.

I turned my attention to Wizardmon, who was severly injured. "No! Wizardmon!" I kneeled down and hugged him. "Please be okay!" Wizardmon was surrounded by a light. The same sort of light I had seen when he told me Angemon turned back into a digi-egg.

He placed one hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Kyui. I'll be oka-" He didn't get to finish. He had turned back into a digi-egg.

"Wi-Wizardmon" I sniffled, holding the egg close to me. I stood up, wavering and almost falling over. Then I ran as fast as I could, away from where we had encountered Etemon, away from the Koromon village, somewhere where we might be safe for a little bit. I kept running, crying and clinging to the egg. I knew that it was my fault.

I ran for the entire day and collapsed when I reached a forest, too tired to continue any further. My eyes were stinging from crying, I crawled inside of a hollow tree and curled up with the digi-egg, falling asleep almost instantly.

I awoke the next morning and continued walking, I walked until I found a Colosseum. It seemed to offer some shade and rest, my mind was tired with guilt. I walked slowly and sat behind a pillar. After a couple of hours other kids arrived, remembering what Wizardmon had told me, without looking at them, I ducked behind seats and crawled out. Continueing on my walk.

I walked across the desert rubbing the egg, I hadn't eaten for a day or so, but I didn't notice, I just thought that maybe I could find someone that could help me. Behind me I saw the Colosseum collapse, I didn't care much though, I continued walking.

Suddenly a little pink digimon appeared before me. "Hello, I'm Piximon." He said.

I stared at him and held out the egg. "Can you help him?" I asked

Piximon looked at me and then shook his head. I sighed and walked away from the little Pixie Digimon. If they couldn't help me then I would carry on. He didn't stop me, so I assumed it was alright to leave.

Suddenly, a Kuwagamon came out of the sand and attacked me, I dodged and rolled to the right, and ran away as fast I could. After I was sure I lost him, I collapsed and whispered to the egg. "Please.. Wizardmon? I need you here."

I sat there, my legs not wanting to carry me any further. My stomach growled, so I went into my backpack. The first thing I saw were the egg cartons, I immediatly lost my appetite and settled for a small sip of water.

I pulled myself up, refusing to give in and I walked, in one direction hoping I would run into something. I found myself at a large pyramid with a Sphinx. Something told me not to go inside so I sat on a step and let my legs rest.

Eventually I stood up and continued on, I was extremly tired but I wasn't quite ready to give up, I continued clutching the egg

Etemon appeared in front of me, I took a few steps back, startled. I hugged the egg tighter to my chest. Etemon laughed his annoying laugh. "Not so tough without Wizardmon, now are you?" He said confidently.

I scowled at him. "Don't blame me, it was your fault." He told me.

I looked down, I knew this was true. "But I don't have time for you right now, I have some other kiddos to deal with" He said using that annoying laugh again, and he rushed off.

After he was out of sight I collapsed and cried. "I'm sorry, Wizardmon." I said.

I got up again and continued walking, finding myself at some sort of amusement park there was the blonde boy and another younger boy there. They must have been siblings or something. The older blonde boy seemed to be telling the younger one to wait. And then he got into some swan boat thing and paddled away. The little boy seemed confident that he would return.

I felt guilty that he had to be alone when someone was still there, he was such a cute little boy. But, I had to listen to what Wizardmon had told me and not make any contact with the others. 'Then again', I thought. 'It won't hurt to watch him for a bit, will it?' So I followed him, almost getting caught a few times but that was almost, I was never actually caught, caught.

He was with a little ball like Digimon, which he called Tokomon. So, he wasn't actually alone but the Digimon was so small, it didn't look that strong to me, not someone who could protect a little boy anyways. Not that I could do any better at the moment. The thought made me sad again.

Suddenly a little blue/black ball with wings flew past me and landed on a branch near the boy, he was talking to the little boy, they seemed to be argueing. The batty like thing flew away, and came back again later. After awhile the little boy stopped argueing with it so much, but he looked sad. He yelled at his Digimon and left it behind.

I felt sad for the little boy who was alone, now. I felt that he was frightened, lonely and confused. I still couldn't talk to him though, so I decided to go off an look for the older blonde boy. Even if I couldn't meet them, maybe I could find a way to let them know.

I walked across the waters edge and came across another boat thingy. I hopped in and began paddling in the same direction the blonde boy had left in. Soon, I came across land and what appeared to be a restaurant on that land. I think I hit a rock, because I hit something that wasn't land and the boat began to sink.

I almost panicked but, I remembered something like this happened to me when I was a little kid, my mom had told me to climb onto the top of the boat and jump. I could jump far, I was good at jumping. So I put the Digi-egg on the top of the boat, and then I climbed up by myself.

I picked up the egg again, took a few steps back on the top, which made the boat rock and nearly tip over. Then I ran the few steps and jumped. I just barely missed the land, I fell on a branch, which hurt. A lot. I wasn't too far away from the ground though, so I cautiously stood up and put the Digi-Egg on land. After taking a few deep breaths I climbed up behind the egg.

I was greeted by another egg with green legs, kind of like dinosaur legs. He was holding my Digi-Egg, and he didn't look like he wanted to give it back. "umm.. can I have my egg back, please?" I asked nicely.

"No! Finders keepers!" He cried selfishly.

I grew angry immediatly. "Give me back my egg." I demanded.

"Or what?" He asked

"Or I'm going to make a tasty egg omelet out of you!" I threatoned.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied.

"Really now?" I said, and I pushed him down with my foot, leaving him rolling around trying to get up. I took the Digi-Egg back and ran off.

I passed by the restaurant. 'there's no way anybody would stay here with that mean old egg with legs' I thought.

I continued walking. "Now if I were a blonde boy, where would I be?" I asked myself out loud.

I heard something crash back at the Restaurant. I turned to see that bat like thing causing an accident. I heard the eggs voice yelling at them. "You idiots! Three more days!" I hid behind a tree. Inside a door I saw the blonde boy and a clumsy looking blue haired boy.

"So that's where I'd be if I were a blonde boy.." I said out loud again. I had passed right by him the first time.

Behind another tree I spotted a orange haired girl wearing a helmet type of hat. She was hiding and trying not to be seen. I continued on my way. There were three of them here, so they'd be fine and find the little boy again. I thought.

I looked up at the sky. I thought that the little boy was really cute. The blonde haired brothers were probably the cutest siblings I had ever seen. I hoped that the two would come together again soon.

The girl I saw before vanished, I hoped that she hadn't seen me, I decided I wouldn't risk being seen by anyone so I ran away, ducking behind every tree I saw. I found myself at a small village of little orange balls with spikes on the top of their.. bodies? Well sort of, they only had heads afterall.

The little spike heads came to greet me. "Hello" They said. "We're Tsunamon. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi there! I'm Kyui. Nice to meet you too!" I replied.

They all stared at the egg, I hugged it closer to me. "A digi-tama" They told me.

"A what? What's that?" I asked.

"Digi-Tama, in your arms." They explained. "Come with us." They said.

I followed them into the middle of their village. They brought me into the biggest house in the village and showed me to a room. "You can stay here!" They told me.

I smiled at them. "Thank you!" I said.

They brought in a mini bed with blankets wrapped around in a circle. "Put the Digi-Tama in the middle" They instructed me.

I did as they told me. "Thank you very much!" I said.

They all left the room. I thought that they wanted to give me privacy but not much longer they came back in with food. It looked delicious. They placed it in front of me and told me to eat it. So I did. They let me sleep in the room they had taken me to.

I slept peacefully and woke up late the next morning, they brought in breakfast for me which I ate, it was amazing how such small Digimon, with no hands could make such delicious food. I decided not to ask how.

I joined them later for lunch, bringing my Digi-Tama with me. They spoke very politely, as my mother had tried to make me speak like when I was younger. I never really obeyed her though.

We were wealthy, but I wanted to be normal, and go to school with everyone else. Kero didn't agree with me, we were complete opposites. I did understand my mothers reasoning though, she wanted us to do our best in the world, but for some reason I never felt the need to.

Kero, on the other hand, was a bit of a mamas girl. She always did what mother told her to do, the only thing we had in common was curiosity. We both liked to explore, but for different reasons. She was more down to earth and loved nature. I was always looking for monsters and going to search for things no one else had found yet.

The afternoon was bright, but not that hot, it was more cool. The first cool day that it wasn't snowy. We sat there and exchanged stories, they were very interested in the human world, and they told me a lot about the digi-world. They were also very interested in the Digi-Tama, somehow they knew that it wasn't always a Digi-Tama.

I told them my story, I think a few of them teared up. They all stared at the Digi-Tama with more wonder.

We were exchanging stories, dancing and singing when we were attacked. By more Gazimon! "I thought you guys were gone!" I shouted.

"Etemons gone! But we still want to take you down!" They called. "And now you don't have Wizardmon to help you!"

They all came at me, the Tsunamon tried to help me, by tackling some, but there were far too many Gazimon, they took down the Tsunamon in no time, and they set their sights on me. "Oh crud." I said.

They ran at me, they all jumped to take me down at the same time. My digi-vice went off, and my heart beat faster. I knew what was happening. My egg started to crack and a little digimon came out. I didn't get enough time to see it because it started flashing! It digi-volved into the Mokumon I knew at first.

He started flashing again. "Mokumon digivolve to!" I punched my hand into the air, jumping up. "DemiMeramon!" We said at the same time. He was now the little fireball I had seen only for a little while. He flashed again.

"DemiMeramon Digi-volve to!" I punched my hand into the air again. "Candlemon!" We said at the same time. Now he was the Candle like Digimon that I had been with for awhile.

He flashed again, my heart beat even faster. "Candlemon digivolve to!" I punched my hand out into the air one more time jumping up. "Wizardmon!" I shouted louder then he did.

Wizardmon looked at me and nodded. "Lightning Lance!" He cried. Hitting a few Gazimon. There were still too many, I knew this. I was afraid of losing Wizardmon again, my heart was racing.

My digivice started flashing again, enwrapping all of Tsunamon in light. One after the other they all started Digivolving. "Tsunamon Digivolve to!" Their voices changed. "Gabumon!" They cried.

"Blue blaster!" I heard, it sounded like echoes through an empty hallway. Wizardmon continued attacking, I think he was hit, I couldn't tell though, I was too busy kicking a Gazimon in the face.

"Retreat!" One of them cried.

They all turned at once and ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind him. All of the Gabumon glowed and turned back into the Tsunamon I had first met.

I looked at Wizardmon who after a moment looked back at me. I felt overwhelming relief come over me, I tackled/hugged him.

He took a few steps back, startled. "Oh Wizardmon! I'm so glad you're back!" I cried.

He was still for a couple moments and then he hugged me back. After a minute we broke it off and I smiled at him.

Then I realized he was hurt. "Oh! Wizardmon! You're hurt!" I said, looking at his upper arm which had a cut in it.

I bent down and reached into the second pocket of my backpack, pulling out some bandages. I instructed him to hold out his arm, which he did. He looked confused, but he let me bandage up his arm. He stared at for a minute before I said "It's a bandage, it helps."

"It helps heal?" He asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Hmm.. like magic.." He said.

I giggled. "Yeah! Just like magic! And this is my magic spell!" I shouted as I moved closer and put my hands over his arms. "Heal, heal, heal for me, healing energies come together and make Wizardmon better!" I chanted.

He gave me a questioning look. And then he smiled at me, I think. I still couldn't see the lower part of his face though. We turned and looked at the Tsunamon, who looked like they wanted to say something.

"Thank you for saving our village!" They all said at the same time, which Digimon seemed to have habit of doing.

"No problem!" I replied.

"They have been tormenting us ever since Etemon showed up, even now. After he's gone." They told me.

"He's gone now!?" I shouted.

"Yes, fortunately." They said.

"Aww.. and I so wanted to be the one to beat him up for what he did to Wizardmon!" I said.

Wizardmon pulled his hat down. "Kyui, I believe it is time for us to be on our way again." He told me.

"Oh won't you stay with us for another night?" The Tsunamon asked.

I looked at Wizardmon for approval, he nodded, giving me the signal that it was alright. "Of course we'll stay!" I replied.

They took us to the same building as I had stayed in before. They replaced the Digi-Tamas bed with a bed that Wizardmon could use, somehow. They brought our dinner in, reading that we wanted some time alone they left us alone.

"So are you alright?" I asked Wizardmon.

He looked at his hands. "Just fine, thanks to you, Kyui." He replied

I smiled. "I'm glad! I was so worried!" I told him

We ate quickly and went to sleep, I felt drained. I figured it was because of all the Digimon that digi-volved because of my Digi-vice. It seemed to reach into my heart, as Wizardmon had said before.

'Poor Wizardmon must be exauhsted.' I thought, looking over at him.

"Not nearly as much as you are, you should sleep now. Kyui." He told me, reading my mind.

I smiled again, I was so glad that Wizardmon was back to normal, I closed my eyes and turned around, letting myself fall to sleep.

The Tsunamon thanked us one more time before we left the next morning. We started on our way again, I felt much more secure with Wizardmon walking by my side. I definitely did not want him to go away again. I went into a habit of looking beside me to see if he was still there, he didn't notice, I think. Until I walked into a tree, of course.

He looked over at me, then came and pulled me back up. "Are you alright, Kyui?" He asked.

I took his hand and let him pull me up again. "Ah ha.. Yup! I'm perfectly fine!" I replied in a happy voice.

He looked unsure. "Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Absolutely positive!" I told him.

"Alright, do you want to sit down for a minute?" He said, sitting me down on a tree trunk.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" I asked.

He didn't reply, he only sat beside me, looking forwards at nothing. We sat in an awkward silence, each waiting for the other to break it.

Finally, Wizardmon broke the silence. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "Oh, much better!" I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are YOU feeling better?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Yes, thank you." He replied.

"Good then! Let's get going!" I shouted, jumping up.

My Digivice fell out of my pocket. It hit the ground and flashed once. Then the old digi man, Gennai came out. I stumbled backwards, startled and fell, Wizardmon catching me and pulling me back up once more.

Gennai coughed, and then spoke. He told me that the other Digi-destined were to go back to earth to find the 8th digi-destined child. He also told me that I had the chance to go back as well, but I still, could not meet the other digi-destined.

I did not understand what he was trying to get at, or why he was asking me if I wanted to stay in the digi-world when the others were returning to Earth to search for the 8th child, but he said that I could not meet the other Digi-destined, so I told him I would stay, reluctantly.

It had, after all been a long time and I missed my mother and my older sister, a lot.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. "You can go back, you just cannot meet the other digi-destined. You do miss home don't you?"

"I do miss home! A lot!" I replied. "But I'm not leaving Wizardmon behind here. I want to stay here with him. I don't know if I'll be able to find him again if I left."

"You can bring Wizardmon with you, now go, get lost. Wizardmon knows where to take you. After the other kids go through the gate jump in after them, quickly now." He told me

The image coming out of my digi-vice disapeared. "He didn't actually give me a choice, now did he?" I asked, turning to Wizardmon.

Wizardmon shook his head. "So where are we going now?" I asked him.

"To Myotismons castle." He told me.

"Myotismon? Who's that?" I asked.

"He is an evil Digimon who uses other Digimon for his own pesonal gain, he is going to your world to search for the 8th child who is said to be the one to kill Myotismon." He told me

"He sounds horrible!" I said.

"He is horrible." Wizardmon replied.

He stood up and helped me to stand up again. "We should leave now." He told me.

"Okay." I replied following his lead.

"So how come we're never the ones to run into the bad guys?" I asked him.

Wizardmon thought for a moment. Then he replied. "Because your presence in the digi-world isn't known. Nor are you detectable."

"I... don't understand" I said.

"You don't have to for now, Kyui. For now we have to get there quickly. I sense that Myotismons army has already left, thus meaning that the other digi-destined children will be leaving soon as well." He told me.

The castle was in a forest, yet another forest. It took us two days to get there. There were a lot of forests in the digiworld, I would be happy about that if we wern't attacked so often. We finally reached the castle, the castle walls were tall, and well guarded.

I turned to Wizardmon. "Okay, so we're here. But how are we going to get in?" I asked him.

He held my waist with both arms and we floated upwards. "Oh, so that's how."

We landed on the otherside of the castle wall and entered the castle. I knew that we were looking for a gate, so that's what I kept my eye open for. Except the castle was huge, I had no idea where we were going.

"That's just great, how come it's always so difficult? How are we going to get there in time now?" I asked him.

He held out one hand as if to stop me. "Wait." He said. He closed his eyes, like he was deep in thought.

I stood beside him and waited, after a minute he opened his eyes and raised his head again. "this way, follow me. Quiet now." He instructed.

I followed him in silence, as he told me. We passed through many huge corriders and hallways, all of them completely empty. Until we finallly reached a staircase.

The staircase was very long but we continued to walk down it until we saw shadows, and heard the voices of other children. "We've got to figure out the pattern in these cards!" I heard a boys voice say.

I whispered to Wizardmon "They're still here, should we wait?" I asked him.

He nodded, so we sat down on the stairs. I listened to the voices for the most part.

"A clue?" A girls voice said.

"Good one, bad one, funky one" The first voice I heard said.

"Maybe, in training, rookie and champion?" Another boy said.

"Or could it just be, small one, medium one, and big one, how can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which card is the fake one!" Another voice said.

"Maybe it's where they live. Water or land?" The girls voice said.

"Maybe the key is in their names like Agumon starts with 'A' thats letter number one! Then umm.. no it really doesn't make any sense. Uh, Izzy what are you looking at?" A girl with a more squeaky voice said.

"Myotismon used a spell to open the gate, and I think this picture must have something to do with it, some of these characters I know, Saggitarius and Leo are signs of the Zodiac. There's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope and what's the significance of the star pattern?" A smart sounding boy said.

The building started shaking so we moved a bit lower, making sure that we did not get caught at the same time.

"Matt what's that sound?" A little boy asked.

"I don't know." Said one of the other voices.

"Well maybe should go take a lo-" The squeaky girls voice was intterupted by a smaller, more cute voice.

"I'll go find out!" The other voice said.

"Come on guys! We have to figure out the cards!" The first boy said.

"Yeah, let's go" Said the girl with the less squeaky voice.

"What's the point, we'll never unlock the gate." One of the boys said.

"Don't even say that Joe." One of the girls said.

"Even if we put the cards in the holes so they look right, we have no way of knowing till it's too late." The boys voice said.

"We have to try, Joe." Anothers voice said.

The stair case started collapsing, Wizardmon and I silently jumped off and hid behind a pillar.

"Something tells me we don't have much time!" The first boy said.

"Hey everyone the walls in the castle are caving in! The passges are all blocked!" Said the voice that had left to go check things out.

"That means we can't go back the way we came in! We're trapped!" A boy said.

"Well, no turning back now. I hope we make it." I whispered to Wizardmon. Who only nodded.

"Now we have to open the gate. One of us has to choose nine cards, put them in the holes, and that'll be that." The smart one said.

"You, Tai." Said one.

"Me?" Said the first boy.

"Yeah, it's your call." The other boy replied.

"Me? Why is it up to me?" Tai said.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that, I just think we all really believe in you, Tai" The other boy told him.

"Me?" Tai asked again.

"Joe's right! In times like these decisions need to be made by the one in charge." Another boy said.

"Hold on! Have you guys all gone crazy!? Who made me leader!?" Tai asked.

"Do you remember when you were gone Tai? We fell apart without you around. And after all that wern't you the one to bring us all back together again?" The boy continued.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Tai said.

"Do it Tai!" The squeaky girl said.

"Huh?" Said Tai.

"Mimi?" The other girl asked.

"I just want to get back to my home, that's all!" Mimi shouted.

I could hear the building collapse more. Outside.

"Ohh I'm sorry, I was being selfish again, I have to remember, we're a team." The squeaky girl continued. "Come on Tai, save the day!"

"Yeah, we have to believe in our friends, Remember what Gennai said?" The other girl said.

"Yeah, he said to believe in our power. You believe, don't you Tai?" One of the boys asked.

"Maybe." Tai said.

"Come on, we've gone through a lot of weird stuff already, if we hadn't stuck together we never would have beaten Seadramon." Joe said.

"Or smashed Geranomon." Another boy added.

"Or escaped from toy town!" The girl said after.

"And I'd still be making french fries in Vegiemons diner. If you hadn't saved me. You can do it Tai!" Joe said.

"The boy from the diner.." I whispered. "The blonde haired boy? So his name's Joe huh.." I said quietly to myself.

"You can do it Tai!" They all said at the same time.

There was a moments pause. "Alright! So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open, huh? And what ever I decide is the best way, you're all willing to go along with it?" He asked them.

"Uh huh/mhmm" They all said.

"Well, I've decided. I want Izzy to do it." He told them.

"What? You do? Why me?" The boy who must have been Izzy asked.

"If that's what Tai thinks I accept it!" Mimi said.

"Me too! Don't worry Izzy, Tai believes in you, and so do the rest of us." One of the other boys said.

"But, what happens if I'm wrong?" Izzy asked.

"No one will blame you." Mimi replied.

"We all know you're the right one for the job, Izzy. Go for it!" Tai told him.

"I still have no idea how this all fits together." Izzy said.

"Maybe you can use your computer to help figure it out." A very squeaky voice said.

I started getting impatient. "Will they just do it already?" I whispered to Wizardmon.

"Patience." He told me.

"Fine.." I said, and we went silent again.

"Use the computer? Right now I'd rather use the internet and book us a flight out of this place." Izzy said.

I heard a bunch of noises.

"Huh? Wait a minute, a horse, lion, and the monkey, that's it! Could it be? Who here has met up with Digi-Tamamon and Geckomon?" He asked them.

"I have." Said Joe.

"Give me your digi-vice" Izzy instructed.

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted.

"You figured it out?" Tai asked.

"I think I might have." Izzy replied. "Come on guys, check this out."

He started on his explanation, which I ignored until I heard Tais voice say "Congradulations Izzy, you figured it out!"

"Finally." I whispered.

"Wait a minute. There are two cards here, one of them is the fake but I don't know which one."

"Darnit." I whispered again.

"So that's it, I'm sorry but we still can't be certain where the gate will open to." Izzy told them.

"But we made it this far, that's great" Joe said, clapping.

They all started clapping. "Yes it is." Izzy replied.

"Tai can pick out which one's fake." The other girl said.

"If I can, everyone gets an icecream, and I'm buying." Tai said happilly.

The ceiling above us started crumbling.

"Huh?" one said before the others.

"Ah!" Tai shouted. As little spider like Digimon started raining down.

"Oh no.." I whispered.

Something roared. "What is that?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you in just a minute" Said Izzy, typing in his computer. "It's Dokugumon. An evil digimon with computer virus parasites covering his body." Izzy finished.

"Intruders in the castle! Must be destroyed! Go get them!" Dokugumon said, not noticing Wizardmon and I.

The spiders continued to rain down when one of the kids digivice went of "Gomamon digivolve to!" His voice changed "Ikakumon!"

Then they all started going off, I didn't pay too much attention, I was terribly afraid of spiders. The digimon that digivolved began attacking the spiders, none of them noticing me or Wizardmon there. The building started collapsing more.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We're running out of time!" A different voice said.

Tai started laying out the cards. The digimon continued attacking the spiders coming at them. I wasn't listening to what they were saying but it sounded like they were finally coming to make a decision. The big spider came at them and trapped the digimon in a spiderweb!

One of the digimon digi-volved into were Garurumon and freed all of its friends.

"Tai you got to make up your mind now, we're out of time!" One of the boys said.

"Okay! I choose this one! Come on! Now!" He shouted.

There was a short period where the gate showed no reaction, but it seemed like forever. Finally the gate opened.

"It's opening!" Said one of the girls.

"It worked!" Said the little boy.

"Yes!" I whispered.

"Come on!" Tai said as they all started running for it.

WereGarurumon punched the spider back and the two started running, I closed my eyes because of the brightness and chased after them, deciding they wouldn't look back, Wizardmon and I jumped into the gate, just making it in.

We fell into the same nothingness that I had fallen into when I first arrived at the digital world, I saw the other children ahead of us but they soon disapeared.

The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at green trees blended together with the familier blue sky, of home.


End file.
